Henhug.666
It's been awhile since I haven't downloaded any torrents, but I think I won't being downloading anymore forever when I saw this. There was this show called "Henry Hugglemonster" and it was entitled 666 on the way bottom of the file list. I was a little curious of checking it out, but I still went on ahead anyway. When it finished downloading, a pop up messaged appeared that said, "GOD IS DEAD..." in it. The file was called Henhug.666 (short for Henry Hugglemonster). Alright enough with that computer shit, let's head on to the real trauma. The theme started really abnormal. The song was playing backwards, static keeps popping up every five minutes, and shows pictures of dead infants, toddlers, ripped abandoned toys, Foo with his black and red eyes eating Harvey Beaks (I don't know how that came from, but it just popped up for noereason), and a nuclear explosion with people getting burned alive (worse than in Terminator 2).. Then it showed a drawing of the monsters eating children alive in their sleep. It also shows the title called "SATAN IS GOD" which started to realize how dark this crap was, until the episode started out like this: It starts out with Henry looking at the window with a mouth closed chuckle, and it sounded a little bit evil. He turned his head around to the screen and said, "Hey kids! Henry Hugglemonster here. Today I'm going to have lots of fun with friends today. You'll see!" When he started to go down stairs, I noticed two red handprints on the window when he was looking down. In the next scene, he walks down stairs with huge bag and brings out a bloody used butcher knife from the kitchen counter. "This is going to be fun". He says psychotically. When he exits out of the house, he happily skipped along the town the Roarsville with the bloody butcher knife, and he approaches to a little monster kid behind. He sneaks up to him and said, "Hello there friend, do you wanna have fun with me". The boy nods a yes and Henry tells him to close his eyes and count to 6. Then a very disturbing moment just came right into my face. Henry uses the butcher knife and chops the monster kid's head off. He grabs the head and shoved it in the huge bag. He says, "What a precious little head of yours my friend" he psychotically says. He then goes to his friend Denzel and lightly slits his back and Denzel starts to scream. Henry starts to laugh evilly and he starts to eat him. Henry has been slitting other monster's heads and legs for a couple of minutes , and he comes back to the house with a bag of monster heads inside, smiling. This was pretty shocking to see, but ironically I kept watching it. The next scene starts with Henry taking all of the bloody head corpses to his brother Cobby, and he starts to cook it with a deep fryer. They first squirt out all of the blood of the heads, and take their spines out and Henry and Cobby start to lick the blood off of it, which was really disgusting. When the corpses were cooked, Henry and Cobby start to eat it and they burn their sister Summer with the boiling grease from the deep fryer. That was a little worse than licking the blood off of the dead monster's spines. Suddenly, their eyes start to droop gooey blood inside of it, and freaked me out a little bit more. After that, they start to prank call people with their bone crafted phone. For some reason, when they dialed the first phone number, my phone started ringing. They demonically said to me on the phone and one the screen, "sOon My fRieND, SoOOOoonnNn......" , then the my phone hanged up. They started to chuckle evilly. Then Henry started to say to the screen, "It's always important to do the right thing my little victims I am about to kill, because hugglemonsters always find a way". That moment was confusing, because it seemed to me that he was talking to ME since he hyper realistically pointed his bloody finger at me. After a few seconds, the screen went black. A dark message slowly fades in with scary quiet music that said in a small text, "I killed God, God is no more with us. I am the new God to control you and turned into dust. Your souls are mine, and it's all mine. Prepare to die, with your nearest sight. Burn in hell and stay for the rest of your life. Feel my Satan wrath of your nearest sight. No more love, and no more cries, Burn in hell as I say "bye bye". Don't you ever get away from me anymore, because us Hugglemonster always find a way to suck your souls to hell....... - signed by Henry". There was another message that faded as well. It said. "The sun has no more power, as I sucked it in, now die with your power within. A single light will burn your sight, because my evil darkness power to me is very delight - signed by Cobby". After 3 minutes of pitch black, the episode ended with a loud scream and freaked out loudly. I finally had no choice but to close the player and turn off my computer and started to pray to God to help me from that episode that I just watched. After that moment of trauma, I decided to call the police, but there was no connection. The second idea was that I contacted the owners of the show. The first one I contacted was Brown Bag Films, the creators for the CGI form for the show. They messages back to me and they said, "Thank you for contacting us. Unfortunately, we had no idea how this episode was aired, or we had an idea of it. An employee we fired made the idea for the show, so he decided to make it himself and other of the employees, who were fired as well. We will report this to 911 and we will contact back to you for information. - Brown Bag Films". An hour later after I contacted them, I had another message from the company. They wrote to me, "They do not believe that we had made the story, and we were nearly forced to be shut down because of this. At your own time and\or risk, please report the episode to security manually. Thank you. - Brown Bag Fims". I was still traumatized about the episode, when a doorbell rang. When I opened the door, I screamed like a female when I saw a Henry Hugglemonster plush with bloody gooey eyes, and a bloody butcher knife besides it. I decide it to throw it to the streets and went into my bedroom to calm down. I probably will never watch this show ever again in my whole life